


Confession / Flowers

by Florian_Gray



Series: Rarepair Week [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, DBH Rarepair Week, Flowers, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: First day of rarepair week!Connor keeps getting flowers from someone, but no one will tell him who. He'll just have to figure out who the mystery flower-giver is!
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Rarepair Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	Confession / Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I joined rarepair week on tumblr and honestly, I'm super proud of myself for joining. Hopefully you like this!

It all started with one simple flower on his desk. He didn't think about it much, though he was curious how it had gotten there.

He looked around and noticed that no one else had any flowers. He picked it up carefully and scanned it. [Matricaria chamomilla] It was more commonly known as chamomile.

His mind also supplied different meanings for the flower, but out those away. Instead, Connor opened his desk drawer and pulled out a notebook he'd never used and placed the flower between the pages

The next time he got flowers there were two of the same kind on his desk. [Clematis Pitcheri] Clematis as most people called them. He knew that this one meant mental beauty without having to look at the information. After getting the first flower he had started gardening, and because of that, he learned a lot more about flowers.

He smiled at the two flowers and took out the notebook again, but one in while keeping the other out of his desk. Hank raised an eyebrow but Connor just shrugged.

The flowers kept coming once a week, and each time he'd take one flower and put it in his notebook. Each time there would be one more flower than the last week.

Each flower had a meaning and he'd write it down in the notebook on that flower's page.

Others in the office had started noticing the flowers after he got seven gardenias. Connor could never find any fingerprints on them at all, so he assumed whoever it was wore gloves or was an android.

He did have a feeling that Hank knew something, but he wouldn't tell. So he did the next best thing. He asked his friends.

Josh had stared at him for a few seconds before turning and walking away. That was definitely an odd reaction, but it also didn't help.

Simon had smiled and told him that maybe whoever it was didn't want to be found out. If that was the case then they'd be very disappointed, because Connor was going to found out who had been giving him flowers.

North had stared at him blankly before facepalming and the longest sigh he'd ever heard. Other than that she didn't give him any information.

That just left Markus. He gave him some good ideas, but mostly the idea that he should leave a flower on his desk in return.

The first flower he decided to leave was a campanula flower, though they were called bellflower. It meant thank you, and he really hoped whoever was sending the flowers knew it.

The next day Connor grinned when he saw the flower was gone and in place of that was roses. Everyone knew what red roses meant.

As always he took one rose and put it in his notebook, the rest he put in the case he had gotten as a gift from Tina.

She had noticed he never had gotten flowers and had no place to put them. So one day she came in with this beautiful blue vase.

"Hey, Con you figure out who they're from?" Hank asks, trying to distract himself from their current case. "It's been, what, three months now?"

Connor shook his head. He kept asking his friends, and in turn spending more time with them.

There was one person he really wanted it to be, though the probability was incredibly low.

"Sadly, no, I have not. I… I do have one person in mind." Connor says, blushing and fiddling with the roses.

Hank hums but otherwise stays quiet. That was something that had happened a lot. Hank could somehow tell when he needed to talk and when he just needed to think.

After that, he would leave flowers and little notes. He never got a note back, but each time both the note and flowers were gone. Connor had asked if anyone had seen anything.

Gavin, who was always early, even denied it. Connor could tell he was lying but didn't know why.

He tried to come in early every morning, but it was hard enough to get in on time with Hank's grumpiness.

Months later his feelings for Markus grew and grew. His hope that it was Markus leaving the flowers also grew.

It all came to a halt when Connor was visiting Markus. It wasn't unusual for Connor to find him alone and painting when he had time.

Connor walked quietly, wanting to observe Markus. He lived just watching him paint when he thought he was alone.

He felt his thirium pump stutter when he saw what Markus was painting.

It was a painting of himself with flowers around him. They weren't just any flowers, they were the exact flowers he had been given.

"Markus?" He asked, walking forward. This painting made that same fluttering feeling in his stomach appear again.

Markus jumps and turns around, trying to hide the canvas. That would be impossible with the large size of it. "Uh, Connor. Sorry, wasn't expecting you." Connor took note of Markus's stress levels.

"It was you," he whispered thinking of the notebook full of pressed flowers.

Markus sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I never meant for you to find out. Not this way, at least."

Markus moved away from the painting, letting Connor take it all in. He knew he was attractive, but he never thought of himself as beautiful until now.

The way Markus painted him, he had no words to describe it. The amount of emotions in each brushstroke was incredible. "Markus," Connor whispered, stepping forward.

"Do you like it?" Markus asked, just as quietly. Connor nodded his head, slowly turning to Markus.

"Is…" Connor started, looking for Markus, "did you mean everything? All of the meanings of the flowers?"

It took him a second but then Markus nodded minusculely. Connor took a step closer to Markus, still unsure.

Markus gently reached out and touched his cheek. Connor leaned into it while still moving closer.

Their hands connected as they closed the rest of the distance between them. Connor gasped at the flood of emotions coming from their hands that were glowing blue.

Their hands stayed connected as they pulled back, foreheads still touching. "I…" Connor started, smiling.

Markus nodded his own smile on his face. "I know, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
